Two Worlds One Girl
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Mira and Lisanna are twin sister that were separated at birth. They then find each other at the local mall. Now, Lisanna, being the crazy twin, decides to track down their real parents. She finds out they were killed. Now, she's off to find out the cause of their true parent's murder, leaving Mira to take her place. Will Mira be able to survive in Lisanna's shoes?
1. The Switch

_Meeting you was by chance, getting to know you was by choice, but what came next... was beyond my control. How do you think things will turn up? You can't just leave at the last minute. Did you think exchanging lives would be that easy? Of course not, Lisanna. I'm your twin sister, hell, older twin sister, don't I get to say something about this? I know, we were separated at birth and we found each other at the mall but... I don't think it's a good idea for you- a seventeen year old girl- to be looking for our parent's murdurer. What'll happen if you die? I can't live two lives. I'm not Hannah Montana for God'ssake. Our adoptive paents will find out, we're turning eighteen in a few months and if you're still not back and people will know what's up... I could go to jail for imerssonation. I could be in so much trouble. But, do you care? Of course not! If you did... you wouldn't leave me here, in your house, specifially in your closet, contemplating on how the hell am I gonna do this. Also, I don't know how you act. We live in separate worlds. You're rich and I'm poor. I don't own a porsche, I don't go to the state's biggest and most extravagant school, and I do not live in a house ten times the size of a mall. How do you think I'll survive? I remembr our last conversation before you snuck out the window..._

"_Mira, it'll be okay. No one will notice, no one will know." you say. _

"_Of course people will notice, I have long hair, you have short, I'm a few inches taller, and your voice... is so much squeakier than mine." I say._

"_Relax. I'll be back in a month. Promise." you say while attempting to jump down your window._

"_Fine. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. Also, try not to get yourself killed. I know we just met but, we're sisters for God'ssake." I say. I still can't believe I let you go._

"_I promise. Try not to blow your cover, okay? Right now you're Lisanna Johnson. Heiress of the Johnson family, their one and only. Try to make Vanessa, Cordellia and papa proud for me." you say._

"_Right..." I say. "God bless. See you soon." I say._

"_See you, Mira-nee." you say before jumping down the window. I then throw your bag, you catch it, and you're off._

_That was the last time I saw Lisanna...and... well... that just happened yesterday. And tomorrow's monady, my 'first' day at Crystal Cove High. The school for the rich. Yipee..._


	2. Lisanna's School

_Okay, you can do this. Today's the day you're going to be Lisanna. You can do this..._

"Lisanna, get up. We're gonna be late for schoo- Li-Lisanna?" asks Vanessa, Lisanna's adoptive older sister.

"H-hi... onee-chan..." I say. It sounds like something Lisanna would say.

"Your hair... and... did you grow?" asks Vanessa.

"Y-yup." I say.

"What's with your hair? It was so short last night..." says Vanessa.

"I... um... got extenssions..." I say. It was all I could think of, I know it's a poor excuse but, it's better than nothing.

"Really? Well... you look good." says Vanessa. "Let's go. I already had your Porsche prepared." says Vanessa. Vanessa has long, wavy, violet hair and green eyes. She was also quite tall.

"o-okay..." I say. I then get ready, I take a shower and get dressed. I was wearing tight, red pants, I white, poofy blouse, black pumps, and I had a Louis V. bag. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail, I used one of Lisanna's scarfs to tie my hair. I go down stairs where, Vanessa, Cordellia (other sister) and our 'dad' was waiting.

"Lisanna... good morning, precious." says our father.

"Good morning... daddy." I say.

"Lisanna, looking good today. Did you... get extensions?" asks Cordelia. Cordelia is the sister aster Vanessa. She has short, straight blonde hair and grey eyes. Unlike me, they were real sisters. I'm the only pne adopted. Well, technically Lisanna but... I'm playing Lisanna.

"Oh. Lisanna you have to go, bye." says Vanessa.

"Oh okay." I say. I then leave. The porsche was ready for me. I then drive to school, good thing I know how to drive. I then reach Crystal Cove accademy and I see my parking space. It said _Lisanna Johnson _in tiny diamonds. Beside it were the names, _Lucy, Jenny, Juvia and Levy. _Are these Lisanna's friends? I then hop out of the car, and just then a pink Ferrari parks in the parking space that says, _Lucy Hertphilia_ written in pink diamonds.

"OMG! We arrived together! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" says Lucy while hugging me. "Why didn't you go shopping with us yesterday? It was fun! We got these cool new dresses for a very low price." says Lucy.

"Oh, how low? 5,000 jewels?" I say jokingly. It sounds like something an extremely rich girl would say with her best friends.

"What? no. 50 jewels. God, is that how rich you are? 5,000 Js are low for you? My God, Lisa. You are so cray-cray rich." says Lucy.

"Right..." I say. We then walk arm in arm to our first class, English.

"So... Juvia and Jenny were fighting over this dress, and they realized, it was so out of their league. Levy ended up bying it. I don't know why she bought it, it's sexy, but it makes her look like a cheap, stinkin', hoe. You know what I mean?" says Lucy while laughing.

"Hehe... right..." I then nervously laugh.

"Are you okay? You seem scared." says Lucy. Lucy is a human Barbie doll. She has fair skin, brown eyes, her shoulder length blonde hair was combed back and she had a pink headband on, she was wearing a tight, shiny pink skirt, a white sleeveless top with a baby pink cardigan, hot pink stilletos and she had a pink Verssace bag.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just... tired." I say.

"Oh. Okay. Ugh, Make Out alert." says Lucy.

"What? Where?" I ask. Lucy then points to red-headed girl and a guy with raven black hair. The two were making out on the teacher's desk.

"Oh my god! Gray! Erza! Get. A. ROOM!" shouts Lucy. But they didn't listen to her. Instead, they kept making out. "Hello?! Are you people even lisening?! That's disgusting!" shouts Lucy.

"Ugh..." says the red-head while pulling away from her lover. "Why is this even your fucking buissnes?" asks the red-head while walking towards Lucy.

"Well, it's just inapropriate." says Lucy. The red-head just rolls her eyes. She then looks at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asks.

"I'm Lisanna... don't you know me?" I say. Oh crap, does she know I'm not the real thing.

"No... no you're not." she says. Damn it!

"Erza, chill. It's Lisanna, she just got extensions. Like, everyone's doing it now." says Lucy.

"Whatever." says the girl who's name appears to be 'Erza'.

"Ugh. Don't mind her, she's just... something." says Lucy.

"I know, she's always like that." I say casually, as if I've known her all my life.

"Yeah... but, I gotta put up with her. She is my sister." says Lucy.

"She is?" I ask.

"Yeah, didn't you know that? I remember telling you." says Lucy.

"Oh, must've slipped my mind..." I say. "... I don't see a resemblance, no offense." I say.

"It's okay, we're only half-sisters anyway. The same daddy. But, she lives with her mom. She can't stand my dad." says Lucy while she walks over to her seat.

"Oh..." I say while following her. I then take the desk beside her.

"Well, her loss. Our daddy is so freaking rich, she lives with her poor, whore mother." says Lucy.

"Then... how does she go here?" I ask curiously.

"Our daddy pays for our education. Wheather she likes it or not." says Lucy. "That's just how generous my daddy is." says Lucy.

"Oh... I see..." I say while looking over my shoulder. The red-head was sitting on her desk, annoyed. She glanced my way. I then turn back. Something about her scares me.

"OMG!" shouts a bluenette with a french accent.

"Juvia! OMG! Look Lisanna, Juvia's here!" squeels Lucy.

"Juvia...?" I say. I then remember the parking lot _Juvia _written in blue diamonds. Funny, everyone here looks much younger.

"Hi Lisanna, OMG! You got extensions?! Why didn't you tell Juvia?! When did you get them?! Juvia would've gotten some too if she knew you were getting them." says Juvia. So this girl refers to herself in the third person. I've always hated people who do that, but I have to over look it. For Lisanna's sake.

"Holy crap, it's Lyon Bastia. Do I look okay?" asks Juvia, she forgets to talk in third-person. Is this guy her crush?

"Juvia... hey. What's up?" asks the 'Lyon' guy.

"Hi, Lyon-sama. What brings you to the third floor?" asks Juvia.

"Well, I was wondering... do you wanna like hang out after school?" asks the guy.

"Really? Cool. Juvia would love to." says Juvia.

"Awesome. I'll see you later, then?" he says. Juvia just nods happily. "Great, bye." says Lyon while walking off.

"Bye..." says Juvia while waving. He waves back before he fully exits the room. "KYAAAAAAAAAA! OMG! HE ASKED JUVIA OUT! HE TOTALLY ASKED JUVIA OUT!" shouts Juvia. Juvia and Lucy then start screaming.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AFTER A YEAR OF CHASING AFTER HIM, HE FINALLY ASKED YOU OUT! WAY TO GO JUVIA!" shouts Lucy. "Isn't this great Lisanna?!" shouts Lucy.

"Huh? Yeah. Congratulations. I'm really happy for you, Juvia." I say.

"Lisanna-chan? Are you okay? You know, Juvia can ask Bixlow to ask you out, that is... if you want." says Juvia.

"Huh? What? No. Who the heck is Bixlow?" I ask. Lucy and Juvia just stare at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Don't tell me you're over him already." says Lucy.

"Lisanna-chan... don't you remember? Bixlow, the senior you've had a small crush on for these past months?" says Juvia.

"Oh... right... him. Sorry, I'm not thinking straight. I thought I'd be late so I skipped breakfast." I say while trying to defend myself. I have to remember I'm not Mira, I'm Lisanna.

"Oh, Lisa... you should never skip breakfast. You hungry?" asks Lucy.

"Nah. I'm okay. I can wait 'till lunch." I say.

"Okay, hey, I heard the seniors are gonna cook lunch today." says Lucy.

"Cool... but... who are the seniors, exactly?" I ask again.

"Damn, you should really eat breakfast. You know, Lyon, Aquarius, Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, Bisca, Alzack, Bixlow, how could you forget?" asks Lucy.

"Sorry... Elfman? As in, Elfman Strauss?" I ask.

"Yeah, do you remember now?" asks Juvia. Shit. I forgot. Elfman goes here. He's my older brother that got a scholar here. (in this fic Elfman's older than Mire) Wait... Elfman's my brother, that makes him Lisanna's brother too. Didn't Elfman realize this before? Didn't he know Lisanna was his sister? Whatever. I'm glad I can trust someone here, fortunately, Elfman and I weren't separated. Unlike Lisanna.

"Yeah... I remember." I say. I'm technically a senior, I got exelarated during freshman year. But Lisanna, is still a Junior. Her classes are gonna be way easy for me.

"Hey guys, just reminding you that the seniors are making food, like men!" shouts a familiar voice. I look at the doorway and I see Elfman and two other guys. I look at Elfman, we make eyes contact and he has a confused look on his face. "Mira?" he says silently. Crap, my cover's been blown.


End file.
